If You Just Saw Me
by Fictionatorium
Summary: Hwoarang is "crazily" in love with a girl who is in love with Jin Kazama who is in love with her. So...add a little of Hwoarang's stubborness for Aya to see him. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. The Water

_**A/N & Disclaimer: **This is my first fic and well, please review it as I like getting reviews from you. Namco owns Tekken and its' related characters but I own Aya Miyazaki and the story plot. Please enjoy my fic!_

_**Chapter I**_

Hwoarang sighed at his bed in his house. He looked at the clock, it was seven thirty in the morning. School starts at nine, and in the next eight hours, he'll do mountains of homework. And as the usual, he doesn't need to eat his breakfast. He tried to boil some water but the heater is malfunctioned. "Oh, shit!" Hwoarang exclaimed then he had to boil the water in the slow way.

So he decided to put some music on. He plugged his radio on and tried to find a good place to listen. "Hey! It's RR.787, the only rock and roll station in the radio!" he said again while trying to listen at the music in peak volume. But..."Hello, welcome to RR.787, your one-stop station for mellow music. Let's listen to **_Eyes on Me _**by Wong Faye" the announcer said. "WTF!" Hwoarang shouted. He didn't notice that the water was already boiled that when he took a bath..."OUCH! HOT! FUCK THIS WATER!" Hwoarang shouted then he spilled the water on the floor.

"Maybe I'd rather take a bath with cold water" he said sarcastically then turned on the faucet. He didn't realize it was Winter and the water from the Dam was already frozen. That's why when he tried to take a bath again..."NOW THIS IS CRAZY! THE WATER'S FROZEN!" he shouted again and again, cursing the water. He didn't notice it was already nine thirty...and when he reached the school at ten o'clock...

"Hwoarang, you're late again. Do 200 push-ups on the ground!" the Security Guard shouted at him while taking his backpack. "Oh, man...why do I always get the punishment?" Hwoarang said then he did only 100. "I said 200, 100 more YOUNG MAN!" the Guard shouted at him. "No" Hwoarang said while grinning. "I'm warning you" the Guard said angrily. "No" Hwoarang replied mockingly. "ALRIGHT! GO TO YOUR CLASS NOW!" the Guard shouted while throwing Hwoarang's backpack to his head. "Thanks, old man" Hwoarang replied then ran at the third floor. He was just in time for Chemistry Class. He took the empty seat near a girl.

"Hwoarang, you're late again. Go back to the door at once and give your manners to us" their Chemistry teacher said. "Alright," Hwoarang said then he went to the door, "Good morning teacher, good morning classmates, sorry I'm late, and I'm sorry I disturbed you" he said lazily. He went back to his seat. "Okay, so now we're complete, we can go to the formula" the teacher said then she went on explaining. Hwoarang dozed off. "HWOARANG! Explain to us the formula I just said recently" the teacher said, mockingly. Hwoarang woke up then stood. "Add A to A to form a Double A or 2A and change the letters like B added to B to form 2B or Double B, it's easy" Hwoarang said then sat down. The teacher was amazed, but little did she know that Hwoarang had a piece of paper stuck on his pants so he can explain the answer, perfectly. A lot more explanations then the teacher left.

"What's the next subject after Chemistry?" Hwoarang asked the girl beside him. "History" she replied in an angelic voice. Hwoarang tried to look at the girl but she was busy looking at the window. "Kazama..." he heard the girl say that name. He glanced at the window and saw a quick picture of Jin. Their history teacher, Wang Jinrei, went in.

"A pleasant morning to you class. Charge your kis and we will study the fascinating world of history," he said. "Today's topic, William Shakespeare. Can anyone of you explain Shakespeare's childhood?" the teacher continued. The girl next to Hwoarang shot her hand up high. "Yes, Miss Miyazaki?" the teacher said while Miyazaki stood up. "William Shakespeare was born in Stratford-upon-Avon in England. He was..." Miyazaki said while Hwoarang looked at her.

Maybe...he's in love.

**_End of Chapter_**

_**A/N and Disclaimer: **Did you like the first chapter? Then please REVIEW! Eyes on Me is owned by its' respective owners. Ki is a form of Chinese energy where it sustains life. I hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. Wedding, Bouquet, Aya and Jin's Date

_**A/N: **I'm back! I see I haven't got any reviews lately so I'll update this next chapter! I accept anonymous reviews now!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken, just AYA!_

_

* * *

_"And he died in 1616" Aya finished. Hwoarang fell asleep, the class took notes about Shakespeare. "Well that's enough for today now class. Break time" Wang said to them. The students ran to the nearest canteen and started to eat their packed lunches.

Aya went to call at the Pay Phone because her mother said to call when it was her free time. **_Ring, Ring, Ring_**..."Hello?" Aya's mother, Mai Miyazaki, said. "Mom, it's me, Aya" she replied. "Oh, thank goodness. Mr. Akamiyako and I are to be married next week" Miss Miyazaki said to Aya. "Mr. Akamiyako? You? To be married? Mom, this is sudden" Aya said to her mom in shock. "I know but you said you would practice for Karate-do yesterday. We planned the wedding, five months ago Aya" Miss Miyazaki said. "Because dad is gone right?" she said to her. "Yes, Aya. But I think you and Ryugi will get along" Aya's mother replied. Aya just sighed. "Did you get your Bridal Gown mother?" Aya said to her. "Yes, and you will be my Maid of Honor, darling. I already got your gown. Tomorrow, 5 AM, at the Shrine near our home" Miss Miyazaki said. "Who's attending?" Aya replied. "Oh, Heihachi Mishima, Jin Kazama, you can invite your friends" her mother said. _Jin!_ Aya thought then smiled. "Okay mom. Who will carry the rings?" Aya said. "Mr. Akamiyako's son, Matsuhasho. Invite your friends!" Miss Miyazaki said. "Goodbye mother" Aya said then she hanged up the phone.

Aya went straight to Julia, Xiaoyu and Asuka's table and told all about her mother's wedding. "If Jin's coming then so will I" Julia said. "Goody, a wedding!" Xiaoyu shouted. "Uh...I'm not an extrovert but Jin and Gramps are coming and so will I" Asuka said to her. "Xiao, don't dress like a clown" Aya said. "NOPE! I'll dress fabulous!" Xiaoyu said. "Aren't you going to invite Hwoarang?" Asuka asked. "Who's Hwoarang?" Aya asked her. "That guy, right there. The one with the copper head" Julia said while pointing at Hwoarang. Aya blushed. He was cute, but not as cute as Jin. "No thanks. Mom would get crazy if she sees Whoa-run?" Aya said to them, puzzled. "Hwoarang" Julia corrected. But Aya took one gaze at Hwoarang. _I think he's cute_...Aya thought then went on with her friends.

* * *

_**A week later...**_

Miss Mai Miyazaki walked at the aisle of the Church slowly with Matsuhasho Akamiyako. They exchanged romantic vows while Aya was standing near her mother, placing her wedding veil. "You may kiss the bride" the Priest said and the newly-wedded couple kissed. Xiaoyu was looking happily at them. Asuka grumbled in disgust while Julia just smiled. "Onto the reception please, let's go" Mrs. Akamiyako said. The couple were in the white car next to the Mishimas where Aya and Asuka sat too. "Hey go on faster!" Asuka said. "Be calm" Heihachi replied to the hurrying girl. "I need to use the restroom!" Asuka shouted. "Okay, Asuka. Calm down, you're always like that" Jin said to her. At the reception, after slicing the wedding cake and after eating, Aya's mother tossed her bouquet of flowers. "I got it! I got it!" Xiaoyu shouted and bumped on the glass window but unfortunately it was Aya who got it. "Me!" Aya shouted. "Yay! Aya's gonna be married! Aya's gonna be married!" Xiaoyu shouted and Aya looked at Jin who just smiled. "Come on, Aya, let's go home" Matsuhasho said. "Okay, big brother" Aya replied, looking away from Jin.

At the Akamiyako residence, Aya was cooped in her room to study about Physics when the phone rang. "Hello? Aya Akamiyako speaking" Aya said at the receiver. "It's me Jin" the caller said. "Kazama? How...what...how did you get our number?" Aya said in shock while blushing. "Grandpa. Oh, by the way. I was thinking, can we meet at the Park tonight?" Jin said. "Er...I...uh...um...sure. But...um...I have to...uh...study for the Exam tomorrow...can we just...uhm, meet this afternoon?" she replied in a nervous tone. "Okay. This afternoon, 4 o'clock. Maybe I'll come pick you up there" he replied. "Oh, sure" Aya said then she hanged up the phone down. _Park? Afternoon? Ask out? Jin? Wh...date? _Aya thought then she resumed studying.

* * *

_**A/N: **Sorry for many Aya, Aya, Aya...It's Aya's POV here. Well, next chapter will be Hwoarang ruining their "date" when he decides to play Ambush with them. More reviews please! I actually think this chapter is short._


End file.
